


No One's Stopping You

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edited, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just had the idea and had to do it, Swearing, literally written in 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Hana has some trouble turning on her computer. It really doesn't take a genius to figure out why, but when you have the same schedule everyday, it's easy to forget something so simple.





	No One's Stopping You

“Did you check to see if it was plugged in?” Brigitte drawls from her place behind a book on Hana’s bed.

“Of course I- Holy shit, I’m a dumbass.” Hana suddenly laughs, spinning around in her computer chair to face Brigitte, “It wasn’t fucking plugged in.”

Brigitte lowers the book to look at her best friend. Hana is laughing loudly at her own stupidity and facepalms. Brigitte had come over to her dorm to hangout. After a while, Hana decided that she wanted to play some video games. When she had gone over to her computer, she started complaining about it not turning on. “I never unplug my computer so I didn’t really consider that that could have been the problem,” Hana pauses “I could kiss you right now.”

“No one’s stopping you.” Brigitte says, raising an eyebrow.

Hana looks over in shock. “What?”

“I said that you’re welcome to do it.” she restates with a smile.

No one moves for a second. The air is tense and Brigitte fears that she may have overstepped until Hana grins widely. “If I had of known that being stupid would have landed me a date with you, I would have done that a long time ago.”

“What date? I remember it only being a kiss.”

“Oh, yeah. The kiss is about to happen in a moment. As for the date? I’m talking about the one we’re going on next monday.”

Brigitte drops the book to her side and leans forward, shaking her head. “I have to admit, that was pretty smooth, Hana Song.”

“Yeah, I thought it was pretty good too.” Hana smiles.

“Oh, come here, you dork.” Brigitte says as she closes the distance between them.

She kisses her softly and when she pulls away, Hana says, “So, you still up for that round of Mario Kart later?”

“Oh, you’re on.”

“You're so going to lose.”


End file.
